Jacks
by DarkRaven18
Summary: Leonardo and his brothers become captives of Karai.  But when simple revenge doesn’t seem to be what she’s after, they find themselves caught in a deadly game where only their strength and loyalty to each other can save them…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own and did not create the TMNT

_Author's Note: Well, since writer's block is plaguing me with **Flesh and Blood** I decided to act on this idea I had awhile back. Yes, it'll be another chapter story but not as angtsy or sad as **F&B** (I hope...). Its not all planned out like **F&B** either, so it should be fun for me as well as you as I write this thing, since who knows what will happen! Oh and why its entitled Jacks will be clearer as we go along...as long as people can remember what Jacks are :) Feedback and advice always welcome so feel free to review!_

* * *

White and empty. That was the only way to describe his new home. White, empty….it was like being shoved into a hospital room or worse…a laboratory. Donatello eyed the observation window high up in the far wall. He never saw anyone there but he knew they were being watched as surely as he knew she came to watch them. Donatello felt like they were part of one of his experiments…he made a mental note to change the way he did experiments if they ever escaped.

Don frowned as something stirred beside him. The sleeping form of Michelangelo mumbled incoherently before stilling. His poor little brother. Their captivity had turned him into a quiet, jokeless ghost of himself. He slept most hours of the day and rarely said a word. So unlike him and yet, Don couldn't blame him. He wasn't sure how long they had been here or how long they were apart but only a few days had passed since they'd all been shoved together in this room. It was the only time that Don remembered what it was like to be happy and not so angry. Don glared at the television placed beneath the observation window before turning to see if Raph was in the same position he had been in all morning. Of course, he was. When Don first saw Raph he was bloody and bruised. They'd tried to take the fight out of him and only partly succeeded. Raph was still angry and fought whenever he could, but lately he'd been raging in a boiling silence, staring at one of the walls as if his very gaze could melt it and set them free…

It was the one thing they had in common really, the silence. Don stayed silent too, not wanting to disturb the odd vigil the three of them held in the bare white room. Only Don wasn't giving up on escaping. He remained silent only because the working of his brain made no noise. Always he was thinking, strategizing, and mentally noting the routines of their captors and every minor detail that could help them escape. Don knew escape was their only chance. Rescue had failed after all…

There was only one flaw in his plans and it was the only thing that truly crushed Don's spirit when he thought about it. His gaze turned back to the television as the sound emanating from it grew louder. Leonardo.

The morning after they had been placed together in the white room they had awoken to discover the television buzzing to life. What they had seen both sent their hopes flaring up and crashing down in an instant. Their captors never said a word to them, not to gloat or brag or even threaten and so all knowledge of the whereabouts of their Fearless Leader had been a mystery. But the day that television had turned on it became all too clear. It showed Leo in a smaller version of the white room they were in, pacing and growling and demanding answers from the silent guards who shoved what they must have thought was food through a slot in the door. He had looked thin and battered but otherwise fine. Don was at first relieved to see his brother hadn't been tortured to death but then the familiar outline of a woman had walked into Leo's cell.

Karai.

Flanked by three Foot ninja, Karai often visited Leo and because of the television the three of them were forced to watch. She never touched him; no, instead she played a mental game that made Don's insides churn. She taunted Leo for his failure and then claimed she would begin to kill his brothers one by one. Karai toyed with Leo every single day. It was this mental torture that Don found truly sickening. Then as time passed and Leo grew thinner and as silent as his brothers, one fateful day Karai brought Mikey's mask into the room and without a word let it flutter to the floor before walking out. At least that explained what had happened to their gear…

Leo didn't cry that day, nor did he cry when a purple mask joined the orange. Leo didn't touch the cloth at all but let it lay there, staring at it occasionally. It was only when Karai had left from telling Leo that she would soon kill Raph as well that they saw Leo cry. Don could not remember ever seeing Leo cry while growing up. The two didn't seem to fit together. Even now, three days since Karai started threatening Raph, Don was positive Leo wasn't really crying. It was all just a ruse to fool Karai. It had to be.

"Leo…"

Mikey sighed and turned his back on the television. Don's frown deepened. His brothers had stopped watching Leo after he first broke, but Don always watched. His eyes day and night remained glued to the screen to reassure himself that Leo was alive and well. Leo had to have a plan. He always had a plan. If they could contact Leo, they could spring simultaneously and then…

The volume on the TV continued to increase and Don growled, his eyes snapping to the observation window. It was probably Karai herself making that inhuman noise so loud it would echo in their ears forever. Don glanced at the screen, his throat constricting. There was Leo, sitting in a corner with his knees hugged close and his head bowed….weeping. His shoulders shook violently with the force of it and Don had to hold himself back from crawling to the TV and reaching out to his brother.

Leo looked weak and broken but Don wouldn't believe it. Nothing could break Leo. The minutes passed slowly and eventually Leo stopped shaking and his sobs began to quiet. Still Don watched. Unlike his brothers, he couldn't shut out Leo's despair. He would keep his lonely vigil and make sure the Foot didn't touch Leo.

Don shuddered. That was what really bothered him. That Karai hadn't touched any of them besides letting her ninjas rough them up if they got too rebellious. This whole thing was more complex than simple revenge, otherwise they'd all be dead by now. It appeared Karai wanted to do more than break Leo. If she wanted to break him truly and completely, why not kill them all before his very eyes? No, Karai had other ideas. Something else was going on that they were only a small part of. Don had a feeling even Leo wasn't really what this was all about…

Don straightened as the squeek of a door and the sound of footsteps indicated Karai was having one of her daily visits with Leo. Don nudged Mikey to wake him and glanced over to find Raph's attention already fixed on the screen. Even though they avoided watching Leo alone, his brothers always paid attention when Karai came to call. They'd already made a rather nasty list of things they would do to her for what she'd put Leo through but if she ever dared to touch one inch of him…they'd make her pay dearly. Of course that hadn't happened yet. It seemed as if Karai intended to kill Leo without ever drawing a drop of blood….

* * *

_dondondon...er, review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT and I make no money off this. it's just for my amusement...

_I know, it's kind of short, but that's just how it came out. Let me know if it seems rushed at all. Thanks to everyone thats reviewed so far! I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story :)_

* * *

"_Why are you crying?"_

_Leo sniffed, glancing up to see that the soothing voice belonged to a furry face._

"_Because…because I had a nightmare."_

"_About what, my son?" The bed dipped as the comforting man sat beside him. Furry hands reached out and drew him close. Leo buried his face against the smooth robe, breathing in his father's scent. _

"_The others…they were gone."_

"_Gone?"_

"_Mikey, Raph, Donnie…they left me."_

"_Your brothers will never leave you, Leonardo. The bond you share with them is a strong one."_

"_But…it's empty…where they were. It's empty…"_

_Suddenly the warm body holding him was gone, and Leo, a small and frightened child, fell on his hands and knees tears falling silently onto a cold white floor. There was laughter somewhere, echoing through the nothingness. It was an unhappy laugh, accompanied by a steady __**thump thump thump**__ that made Leo think horribly of bodies falling to the ground…_

_Glancing up at the black void above him, Leo let out a heart wrenching cry._

"_Where are you?"_

….

…Why was he crying?

Leo let out a gasp. His eyes flew open, causing the vision to fade. The laughter and noises slowly left him as he took deep breaths to quiet his sobs. His head was pounding from the force of the vision and the amount of tears it had made him shed. Leo raised his head slowly, glancing above his knees. He was still in the bare white room he'd been in for god knew how long. His gaze fell to two pieces of cloth lying silently together on the floor and he quickly looked away.

The visions or nightmares or whatever the hell they were had started the day Karai had entered the room and dropped Michelangelo's mask to the floor. It was the same day Leo had felt the horrible tearing sensation that left him feeling empty and alone.

Sighing, Leo pressed his forehead against the tops of his knees, slumping against the wall. He reached out hopelessly, searching within himself for that place where the presences of his brothers had always been. He wasn't surprised when he was greeted with only one strong pulsating presence. Leo opened himself up to it, drinking in the strength and reassurance the presence provided. It was the only thing keeping him going really, the borrowed strength. Leo had noticed his mind and body growing weaker over the last few days. Though not knowing his brothers' fates was torture, it wasn't the cause of his weakness. Leo knew it was more from malnutrition than any sense of hopelessness that may be creeping up on him. After all, he was almost certain the slop the Foot gave him was nothing more than dirty water and pieces of…well, he wasn't really sure _what_ was in the water but after the first day he had decided it wasn't anything he should be eating.

Leo pushed the thoughts away concentrating on the strong presence and allowing it to rejuvenate him. Splinter was always there, where the rest of his family should have been. His presence was always open to Leonardo, radiating warmth and love. Leo could feel him endlessly searching to gain some idea of where he was, but Leo already knew one rescue attempt had failed and even then they hadn't been sure the turtles were there. Leo knew Splinter would want to be certain next time and because of this, it would be awhile before any rescue attempt was made again. If he—and his brothers--- were going to escape, they would have to do it alone.

Hidden beneath the comforting feelings, Leo could feel a deep sadness in his Master's soul. It was this sadness that truly frightened him into wondering what had happened to his brothers. If Splinter couldn't feel them either, it meant they had vanished entirely and if that was true, then it could only mean—

The sound of the door being unlocked jerked Leo from his thoughts. He quickly let go of his knees and crossed them in front of him, forcing a neutral expression on his face. The screech of rusty hinges filled the room but Leo ignored it, pressing his shell against the wall and straightening. He wanted to look as composed and in control as possible when Karai visited. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing how weak his body was becoming.

Leo watched quietly as Karai entered, followed by three Foot ninja. Leo inclined his head just an inch, as he always did when Karai entered.

"Hello, Karai."

Karai's eyes narrowed. It was the only sign that she heard him. Deliberately, she reached inside her jacket and removed a piece of red cloth. She held it out as if it was trash between her index finger and thumb before taking one step forward and letting go, allowing the cloth to join its fellows on the ground. Leo didn't even watch it. His eyes remained glued to Karai's face, his expression remaining neutral.

"Not even a tear for me today, Leonardo? Only willing to show your despair to the walls?"

Leo continued to watch her face, searching her eyes for any hint of a lie.

"Raphael is dead. You are now the last of your kind."

A small smile tugged on the edge of Leo's lips.

"You've said that before."

Steel grey eyes clouded with anger.

"Still holding on to hope? How pathetic…"

"I want to see them, Karai," Leonardo mustered as much defiance as he could into the words, eyes never leaving his enemy's face.

"Enough games. Bring me to my brothers."

"I'm afraid, that is not an option."

She paused and Leo felt his stomach twist at the evil smile that curled her lips.

"But perhaps, I can bring one of your brothers to you…"

With that, Karai turned her back and the Foot followed her out, closing the door soundly behind them.

Leo stared at the door in silence before allowing his gaze to slide to the rainbow of cloth on the floor. He reached out to his father, trying to reciprocate the feelings of reassurance and calm but feeling himself falter.

Leo had a feeling he wasn't going to like it when Karai returned…more so than usual…

>> > 

"What does that mean? What's she playin' at?"

Don and Mike tore their eyes from the television to glance at Raphael. The three of them had crawled closer to the television screen and now they all crouched together, sharing worried glances. Karai wouldn't—

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of locks being unbolted and the scrap of a heavy door opening. The three of them scrambled to their feet, eyes snapping to the six Foot ninja suddenly invading their space. Instinctively the three brothers moved closer together. There was a moment of tense silence as the two groups evaluated each other and then without a word one of the Foot moved. The motion was so fast that before Don could shout a warning for them to scatter a dart was already sticking out of Michelangelo's throat.

"Mikey!" Don caught Mike as he fell, his eyes wide and mouth gaping as whatever was on the dart entered his system.

"You sick bastards!"

Raph sprang at the ninjas as the six moved forward to meet him. Don barely registered Raph's fight as he examined his younger brother. Don knew they were too weak to fight off the six ninjas but maybe, he could help Mikey…

His youngest brother's eyes were fluttering shut as Don reached for his pulse. His heart skipped a beat as he realized his brother's pulse was weakening and his breath becoming shallow. A yelp of pain forced Don's eyes away from his hurt brother. Raph was lying on the floor, twitching, and Don's eyes widened as the Foot stepped over his brother's body, one of them with a prod in hand. Eyeing the electric device, Don snarled and lunged. They may not be able to beat them, but he'd be damned if they went down without a fight!

A minute later Don had joined his brother gasping and twitching on the floor as the electricity caused his muscles to spasm uncontrollably. He watched helplessly as the ninjas grabbed his now unconscious brother and carried him from the room.

There was a growl and then the sound of someone pounding on the wall. Don turned over, struggling to his knees to see Raph slamming his fists against the door. Don stumbled to his side.

"Raph. Raph, stop!"

Raph let out a menacing growl, slamming his fists against the door one last time. He pressed his forehead against cold metal, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing.

"Where'd they take him, Donnie? Is he---did they--?"

"I don't think so…" Don murmured, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I think Karai has other plans."

Raph turned to look at his brainy brother, raising an eye ridge in question.

"Karai could have killed all of us at any time," Don explained, "She wouldn't do it now just because Leo demanded to see us. I think….I think she's going to fake Mikey's death."

"How can she do that?"

Don frowned.

"There are ways. Drugs, chemicals…things that can bring Mikey's body temperature and heart rate so low it will appear like he's been dead for a few days."

Raph just stared at his brother. Leave it to Don to know about something like that...

"But why go to all the trouble?" he demanded, "Why not just kill us?"

Don's brow creased in thought.

"She's up to something. She needs us alive, all of us including Leo. But she needs to break Leo first for some reason. I think….I think Leo has something Karai needs before she can continue with her plans."

"What could Leo possibly know that's worth all this? And what does he know that we don't!"

Raph shook his head.

"You're telling me that this ain't about just revenge, Donnie. That she's got bigger plans?"

Don sighed, meeting Raph's gaze.

"I wish I knew, Raph."

Raph slumped against the wall, gazing blankly at the door.

"I hope you're right about Mikey, Don. Otherwise Leo's going to have something to really cry about now…"


End file.
